Maria! (Clara Carriedo dela Cruz) and the World
by AnnaJeanDini
Summary: A summary of Filipino traits, mannerisms, stereotypes, habits, and just random stories using the OC Maria. A series of one shots on how the world reacts to her. Includes tidbits on Philippine history. OCs are credited per chapter. Mainly UK/PH or BRU/PHIL. Requests and suggestions are accepted. YES I FINALLY UPDATED. Will continue after my shifting exams.
1. Alfred: Memories

Alfred: Memories

 ** _A/N:_**

 **This is my first fanfic, so be kind, and constructive criticism is highly accepted.**

 **To start off, I would just like to say that this fic is a series of one-shots showing the stereotypes, mannerisms, and habits (both bad and good) of Filipinos and a few takes on Philippine history. Suggestions would be great, especially if you think some characters are OOC.**

 **The personification of my OC will be Maria Clara Carriedo dela Cruz. I want to credit someone for her name, but it's been used so many times, I don't know who to credit, so please, if you see this fic and know who made Maria up, please tell me so I can credit them properly.**

 **Finally… Kuya means big brother (may also be used informally with older males one does not personally know and/or is not directly related to) and beso beso is a kiss on both cheeks, usually done by Filipinas when greeting and old friend or family member; obviously adopted from Spain.**

Alfred couldn't sleep. It wasn't just a matter of eating too much this time, as was the usual cause of his troubled sleep. It was because his 'little sister' (a term he was starting to resent), the only 'sister' he had in Asia, was only a few doors down and probably still jetlagged.

Maria arrived at his country late into the night. Who else would be there to welcome her but Alfred, her ' _kuya_ ' and self-proclaimed hero? The Filipina didn't see him at first. There were too many people, and all of them towered over the petite-framed Maria, who appeared smaller because she had apparently gathered all the winter clothes she could find and wore them all at once in fear of the American winter. In her defence, she is from a tropical country. The layers of clothing around her made Alfred laugh out loud and Maria, who would recognize her _Kuya's_ boisterous and slightly obnoxious laugh anywhere, turned and cried aloud as she ran into Alfred's open arms.

Maria had been looking for the blue-eyed, blon,pd, bespectacled American since she reached the ground, and was relieved to find him there, waiting for her, " _Kuya_ Alfred!" Alfred embraced her immediately and, for a moment in time, the whole world slowed. It resumed, however, when Maria tore away from his hug and gave him a _beso beso_ in return. This was normal for the Filipina, but not for the American, as evidenced by the reddening of his ears, which Maria either purposefully ingored or attributed to the cold weather.

Alfred took it upon himself to help Maria with her luggage while the latter went on and on about the affairs in her country.

"We had large typhoons again, so of course we were flooded, but it's nothing new, so we're pretty used to that..."

'This girl. She really should be more careful...' Alfred thought to himself as the walked across the terminal.

"The ASEAN is still pretty peaceful. A large part of my tourists come from SEA, so _Ate_ Nesia and _Ate_ Malaya spend more time with me these days..."

'That's good. At least someone is taking care of her back in her home when I can't...' The American glanced sideways at the Filipina beside him, who was still going on about her local affairs.

" _Kuya_ Kiku and Yong Soo are helping me improve my military. It's been a long time since they've upgraded, so I'm really thankful."

"Is that so?" It was the first time Alfred spoke since Maria started her volley of words. He checked himself, aware of the slight bitterness in his tone. He stopped in his tracks and Maria soon noticed, " _Kuya_ Alfred? What's wrong?"

Alfred turned his gaze down towards the Filipina. He was certain she was in love with either Kiku or Yong Soo (she wasn't, he just assumed she was) and he regretted losing his chance long ago. Then again, she still went out of her way to visit him. That had to count for something, right?

"Nothing," Alfred replied, giving Maria his usual carefree grin, "I just wondered how Kiku and Yong Soo were doing."

"They're doing great. We've been visiting each other lately and... _Kuya_ , you've been eating more than you should again, _noh_?" she laughed, looking up at him while shaking her head. Alfred had his cheeks puffed and his lips formed a pout, exaggerating his features.

"What? Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And, no I haven't!" Alfred puffed his cheeks indignantly. "You've been talking to Arthur again, haven't you?"

Maria could see him start to blush and laughed even more, "Well, yes, I have been keeping in touch with _Kuya_ Arthur," she admitted and continued, "But I'm just joking, _kuya_. You'll always be my handsome big brother, not matter how heavy you get, but even so, don't lie _ha_! I have reliable sources. And start taking care of yourself, or else I might do it for you, and you won't get a single piece of junk food or candy under my rule."

Both of them laughed and talked as Alfred hailed a cab to take them to his place. Maria fell asleep on the way, her head buried in the crook of Alfred's neck, while Alfred silently debated with himself if he could let go of his staple food if Maria took care of him.

They arrived at his house an hour later and he guiltily woke Maria so she could change into her sleepwear while he carried her stuff into the room he prepared for her.

That was how Alfred came to be awake in the middle of the night with sleep resisting capture anytime soon. He ended up calling Antonio, Maria's adoptive father, for help on how to please his guest, the latter threatening to set his bull on him if he harmed his _preciosa_ _hija_.

Morning came and sleep had evaded Aflfred the entire night until finally, the American gave up and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He was barely in the kitchen for ten minutes when Maria walked in, fully dressed and ready to travel, albeit the dark lines under her eyes.

"Good morning, _kuya_." Maria greeted him groggily. "Hey Phili! What did you bring from your country? Do you have mangoes? I love the ones you grow." Alfred went on a full rant on what he expected Maria brought back while serving Maria her breakfast.

Finally Maria held up her hand, " _Kuya_ , it's too early to be this noisy, don't you think?" She then pointed to the hall leading to her room, "They're in my room. Knock yourself out." and resumed eating.

Maria watched Alfred's back disappear as he sped down the hall and into her room like a kid. 'Typical _Kuya_ Alfred.' she smiled to herself

Alfred rushed into Maria's room to find that she had alloted an entire box specifically for him. "Are all of these mine? Seriously? I love you, Maria!" He yelled, tearing the box open with his bare hands excitedly. "Love you too, _kuya_." replied a less enthusiastic Filipina from the kitchen down the hall.

Maria finished her breakfast and slid off the chair beside the counter. She walked happily towards her room, anticipating Alfred's gleeful reactions to her presents. It surprised her, therefore, to see that the American was not sitting on the floor beside the cardboard box but was standing next to her bedstand, holding a picture of the two of them together. It was a picture she kept because the day it was shot was when Alfred finally gave her her independence.

Alfred stared at the picture in his hand, unaware that the Filipina was standing at the doorway, observing him curiously. He ran his fingers along the glass and traced Maria's face, "You were so happy back then. You were finally free. Of all the people, you expected me to understand why you wanted freedom, and I do. I fought for it too... But, somehow, I didn't want to let you go. Now I know why. I... I really do love you. I think. I'm not really sure just yet, and I'm sure someone will try to take you from me and succeed, but until that day, I'll never stop trying to make you feel safe."

Maria saw a tear drop from the bridge of Alfred's nose onto the glass cover of the picture. The scene tormented Maria. She had been, for the greater part of Alfred's colonization of her country, been in love with him. Only he had made it clear, or so she thought, that their relationship could only ever be as brother and sister, and so she gave up. She was sure her feelings were gone, but it still broke her heart to hear Alfred's next words.

"I never should have let you go."

Maria took a few steps back, enough to give Alfred fair warning that she was about to come into her room. She said as much, and she could hear the American struggling to make himself look as normal as possible.

Alfred sat on the floor, pretending to be enamoured by the presents the Filipina brought from her country.

"Hey Phili, are you sure you want to giveall of this to me?" Alfred asked Maria as she entered the room and sat beside him, also digging through the box. She noticed that despite his efforts, his eyes were still slightly watery.

"Of course _kuya._ You are my hero, after all." She wouldn't be caught dead admitting that in front of their friends, but she knew Alfred needed it. She reached up and kissed Alfred's cheek lightly, "and you will always be my hero."

Alfred smiled at her and genuinely started to go through the gifts.

 **A/N**

 **So I decided to change a bit, okay, a lot in this chapter because the first one seemed... Forced? I also renamed it to it the whole thing, so there.**


	2. Christmas Season: No Snow for the Englis

Christmas Season: No Snow for the Englishman

 _ **A/N**_

 **So I edited this chapter because the first one I put here was so blah. If there are actually people who read this and come back to read my updates, you would know that this was initially very different from what you're about to read. Anyway, when I first uploaded this chapter, I was in vacation in El Nido, Palawan. Some of the best beaches in the world are found in the Philippines, so please come by sometime.**

 **So now, about this chapter. Filipinos are known to be the longest celebrators of the Christmas season. In our country, it starts from September up until January or mid February. This is because native Filipinos already loved celebrations. When Spain tried to colonize the land, they exacerbated the natives' love for celebrations by introducing** _ **fiestas**_ **for saints and stressed the importance of Christmas. Take a walk in the Philippines during September and you will hear malls playing Christmas songs and see city officials taking charge of public decorations. Anyone protesting against the early setting up and late taking down of Christmas decorations is just an inside joke among us. We literally have six months of Christmas decorations, the other six being allotted to planning for the next Christmas season. Also, this is a UKPh chapter because they're my main ship. Just sayin'. Sorry if Arthur is a bit OOC. I'm still learning the ropes here. XD**

 **.**

 **.**

"Say, Maria? Is this place that Boracay you're so proud of? I feel like I could live here for the rest or my days."

Arthur Kirkland, who was lying on a hammock between two palm trees, turned his head ever so slightly to address the Filipina sitting beside him on the ground, hiding from the sun under a beach umbrella.

Maria laughed, hugging her knees and staring out to the horizon, "No Arthur. This is just an ordinary beach. We're still waiting for the boat that'll take us to Boracay. We're bound to depart this afternoon, I think."

"Drat. And I've started to get comfy, too." Arthur scowled and laid back again on his hammock, "I can't believe it's snowing in my country and yet it's this warm and sunny in yours! Some countries have all the luck when it comes to the weather."

"Well, I've rarely ever seen snow, if that comforts you." Maria replied, lying down on the beach towel she had prepared for herself, "and may I remind you our tropical weather involves several major typhoons a year? You know that, you've helped me countless times because of typhoons already."

"Fair enough." Arthur replied wth a dry laugh, remembering that the first time he came to the Filipina's aid, he was shocked to find her stranded on the roof because of a three-story high flood. She had claimed to be alright but in need of supplies. Back then, he couldn't comprehend how anyone could still smile during a disaster like the one Maria had experienced, but apparently, the Filipina was sturdier than he thought.

"Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to get a sunburn if you keep that up."

"Alright. Do you have room under the umbrella?"

"I guess so. I _am_ pretty small." Maria laughed dryly.

Arthur sat up slowly as he heard sand shifting under Maria as she tried to make room for Arthur. He grunted as he lazily rolled out of the hammock and onto the beach towel she had laid out for him. Finding his companion lost in her thoughts, he copied her sitting position and asked, "So what's on your mind?"

Maria, who had been staring at the sea silently, took a few seconds to reply as a few memories flashed before her in her mind's eye…

 _._

 _._

 _October 6_ _th_ _, 1762_

 _Christmas was coming, yet Maria still had not heard from her Papa. He would have been ecstatic by now, preparing for the fiestas to be celebrated in the next few months, so Maria knew something was not right; it was too quiet._

 _She had tried to look for her Papa Antonio, who had been missing for days, aboard the ship that had suddenly appeared docked in her ports, but instead found herself surrounded by foreigners. Noticing that one if them seemed more well-dressed than the others, she addressed him. "Who are you? What have you done to my Papa Antonio?" She held up her bolo, ready to lunge if the stranger came too close._

" _Easy there, miss. Antonio's momentarily… disabled. But he'll be fine, and as long as you cooperate, so will you." The stranger told her, tilting his head slightly. His men lowered their guard at his command. He spoke with a strange accent she could not place, and he wore foreign clothes and a very confident grin. He stepped aside and held his hand out to her, directing her off his ship and onto one of her ports, "If you please? I'm afraid all of this is new to me, and I would love to have you as a guide."_

 _Maria reluctantly took his hand. She didn't trust this person, but his emerald eyes were certainly breathtaking. Of course, her Papa Antonio had green eyes as well, but this stranger was different. He was –_

" _MARIA, NO! Do not go anywhere with that pendejo! Arthur! Let mi hija go!" Antonio struggled with his restraints, desperately trying to call the attention of his adoptive daughter before she took the stranger's outstretched hand._

 _Maria turned and saw her Papa Antonio momentarily before the stranger forced her away from the ship where he was momentarily exiled. That was the last time Maria saw her Papa for three long years._

 _._

"I'm thinking about how you kidnapped me." Maria replied bluntly.

"That was a long time ago! I did what I had to do, alright?"Arthur defended himself, "and while I do regret having to tear you away from Carriedo, I would do it all over again if I could have spent a longer time with you."

Maria, not used to the Englishman being so open about his feelings (indeed, she sometimes even wondered if he did have those, as he rarely showed anything apart from impatience and indifference), turned to look at Arthur with startled eyes.

"Arthur – "

Arthur reddened, realizing his mistake, "I-I mean, who wouldn't? The weather here is fantastic and it's a great place to trade. Don't-don't think this is about you! I only came here to stop Carriedo's supply to defeat him in that war. Everything I did was completely for my benefit."

Maria stared at him for a long time, then suddenly burst out laughing.

"I only wanted to ask you if you want to get going since we still have to pack our things to make it to our ship. It leaves this afternoon, remember?"

"Oh. Right. I knew that. Come one, then."

The two boarded the ship a few hours later without any incident. After eating dinner, they decided to enjoy the view of the night sky from the deck.

While enjoying the feel of the waves bouncing against the side of the ship, Maria suddenly turned to Arthur, who she noticed was looking extremely attractive under the dim light of the moon and stars (not that she would admit to that in front of him), "You know what? Why don't you spend the Christmas season here again next year? I would love to have you over."

Arthur turned to see Maria smiling up at him, "Of course," he shrugged, trying to look nonchalant and desperately hoping he did, "like I said, I would love to spend more time with you."

"I thought that was only because my country's a great place to trade?" Maria raised a brow, teasing him. He rolled his eyes at her, but not without noticing the way her clear brown eyes shone every time she smiled.

"Well I might have other reasons which I'm not allowed to disclose to you. I _am_ a spy, after all."

Maria laughed at the Englishman, who had his arms crossed and chin raised stubbornly, "Alright fine. Be that way. I'll still see you September next year anyway. Or have you forgotten how I celebrate Christmas?"

.

.

 _It was his second Christmas in the Conquistador's Las Islas Filipinas. Well, his first real one, at least. The last few months of the first year was spent on conquering the provinces outside Manila and Cavite, so much so that celebrations were postponed and eventually abandoned. Maria had stayed with him, and although she had initially ignored him and had tried to run away a number of times, she had eventually grown civil towards him the last few months. Lately, however, she had returned to sulking, and although she was still answering him politely, he couldn't help but notice that she would clam up every time he asked her why she was upset. To be fair, he should have remembered that she had not seen her adoptive father for almost a year. When he eventually realized the root of her sorrow, however, he started to plan how he could cheer her up. They had grown accustomed to each other, after all. It would be a shame, Arthur convinced himself, to ruin the start of a potential trading partner._

 _Arthur surprised Maria one day when out of nowhere, he asked her, "Maria? How do you celebrate Christmas here?"_

 _Maria was initially shell shocked, but had eventually caved in to Arthur's request to teach him all about her practices. He sang carols, hung festive lanterns, attended midnight masses, and he even tried to practice preparing what Maria called a Noche Buena. Maria kicked him out of the kitchen soon after._

 _Arthur found himself particularly enjoying his long walks with Maria to the church for the midnight masses. She had convinced him to attend them with her as her people believed that if someone could complete the ten days of masses up to Christmas Eve, that person would be granted a wish. Now Arthur had never really been religious to begin with, but he did enjoy Maria's company to staying alone inside his house without the assurance that she would come back to him, and so he diligently accompanied her every night._

 _The midnight mass for Christmas Eve had just ended. Arthur and Maria made their way through the crowd, many well-wishers giving Maria a friendly, "Maligayang Pasko" or "Feliz Navidad!"_

 _The crowd eventually thinned and by the time they were only a few blocks away from his home (Maria was staying with him under supervision) they were the only people walking the streets. The gas lamps lighting the cobbled streets filled their path with a warm glow. Maria walked beside him, happily humming the last carol the choir sang before they left the church. Walking beside Maria and hearing her sing, the thought of staying like this forever suddenly crossed Arthur's head._

 _He suddenly stopped walking._

" _Maria?"_

" _Hm?"_

"… _Merry Christmas."_

 _Maria, who had continued walking, glanced back at him, and smiled. She hoped the lamp light didn't betray her embarrassed face to Arthur. As she replied with an enthusiastic, "Maligayang Pasko din sa iyo, Arthur" she realized how much the Englishman had grown on her, and she wanted nothing more at that moment than to stay by his side and learn more about the fascinating stranger that had come to her shores as an enemy._

 _._

"Of course I haven't. How could I forget?" Arthur replied. Maria felt his hand hover over hers slightly and hesitantly before finally capturing it in his. She blushed and looked up at him, only to fine him still gazing at the stars, "How could I forget how perfect you looked that first Christmas Eve we spent together?"

Arthur's heart raced as Maria held his hand and tightened her grip, laughing, "You should really learn how to express your feelings, you know."

"What feelings?" Arthur replied stubbornly despite not letting go of Maria's hand.

"And I thought I was close to a breakthrough," Maria sighed, "oh well, I'll take what I can get." She smiled at him as he gazed at her. He smiled back, reminding her why she kept trying to make him smile, even after all those years of separation.

The two stayed for a while longer under the stars before retreating into the cabins to rest and dream of the wishes they made centuries ago on a particular Christmas Eve.


	3. Christmas Season: December Practices

Christmas Season: December Practices

Maria walked down the street, a soft smile playing on her lips as she watched people pass by. The usually dimly lit streets of the city were now alive with music and laughter, shadows on the ground dancing from the light of dozens of lanterns. One of the houses along the street where she walked had Christmas songs playing; familiar tunes played with a Spanish guitar. "Ber" months were special to her people, but December was always unusually festive, especially from the fifteenth of the month onwards.

Midnight masses start ten days before Christmas Eve. She smiled upon seeing a multitude of people – families, friends, couples, and even people who were alone – emerging from the nearest church, some still singing along to the choir's recession song. One pair quickly caught her eye; a father and his daughter…

"Papa Antonio," little Maria nudged her adoptive 'father', Antonio Carriedo, who was starting to cook dinner, "can we go to all the midnight masses?"

" _Ai, mi hija_ , I am not so sure you, or I for that matter, can stay up that late."

" _Sige na_ , papa?"

Antonio, who had finished adding the last of the ingredients, turned to face Maria, "Why do you even want to go to all of them?"

" _Kuya_ Alejandro says if you can go to all ten midnight masses, you get a wish on Christmas Eve!" Maria beamed. She and Alejandro had become friends quickly since the Manila-Acapulco trade, and the Mexican was terribly protective of his eastern adoptive sister, even to the point of defying Antonio.

"Jandro is such a tall tale teller." The Spaniard sighed to himself. Then, as he looked at the young country (around five or six years in appearance in human ages), he realized that it would be a good way to get Maria to go to church willingly, although of course he would have to follow up on her religious education.

"Very well _mi hija_. Today is the fifteenth… Shall we start tonight?"

" _Sí_ papa! _Salamat po_! I shall wear my best dress!" Maria cried, clapping her hands.

Antonio, pleased at his ward's reaction, smiled to himself. He would have to thank Alejandro for his wonderful idea later. He served dinner and as he and Maria started eating, he thought of ways to reward Alejandro.

Maria suddenly broke his chain of thought, "Papa, what are you going to wish for?"

"Me? That I can remain the strongest naval power so I can protect you, Alejandro, and all your other brothers and sisters." Antonio replied after a bit of thinking, "What about you, _mi_ _hija_? What are you going to wish for?"

"That I become a big, strong, and independent country someday!"

The Spaniard choked on his dinner. He knew he was never letting go of _Las Islas Filipinas_ ; it supplied his country too much. But looking at the little Spanish-speaking, Asian girl wearing a small Maria Clara dress (and looking quite cute in it too) smiling up at him, filled with hope, he knew that she wouldn't stay that way long. She would soon realize that only one of them can get their wish. Jandro was already starting to revolt against him. Soon, Maria, or one of his other colonies would seek to overthrow the Spanish reign in their lands.

Antonio smiled a sad smile, patted Maria on the head, and said, "Do not worry, _mi hija_. I am sure you will become a beautiful country."

"' _Que sera, sera_ ', right papa?" the small Filipina gazed up at her adoptive Spanish father.

Troubled as he was, Antonio couldn't help but smile when he saw the food stains around Maria's mouth. It would be a long time before Maria would even attempt to sway his orders, but even so, when the time comes, he would miss his pearl of the orient seas.

" _Sì_ Maria… _Que sera sera._ "


	4. ASEAN: Brunei Darussalam Joins the Assoc

ASEAN: Brunei Darussalam Joins the Association of Southeast Asian Nations

 **A/N**

 **Since I'm relatively new to this fandom (I literally only discovered Hetalia last year), I have limited knowledge of other people's OCs. In that light, I'll just use the countries' actual names, not their human names. Please lend me your OCs. :)**

 **ASEAN (Association of Southeast Asian Nations) is made up of ten states: Indonesia, Malaysia, the Philippines, Thailand, Singapore, Brunei, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, and Myanmar. It was founded on August 8, 1967, when foreign ministers from Indonesia, Malaysia, the Philippines, Singapore, and Thailand signed the ASEAN Declaration. These five founding nations were motivated to form the organization due to the looming threat of communism from surrounding countries. ASEAN only started to expand when Brunei joined in 1984, followed by Vietnam in 1995, Laos and Myanmar in 1997, and Cambodia in 1999.**

 **And now, a chapter dedicated to my OC/OC OTP: Brunei and the Philippines**

The large conference room was lit with bright fluorescent lights. Paintings and tapestries from the five members of ASEAN hung on the walls, filling the otherwise bland, white room with life and color. At the center was an oval wooden table, the top of which was carved with intricate symbols of each corresponding nation's culture; stars, suns, and crescent moons were predominant. Five flags stood behind six large wooden chairs, indicating who was to sit where – the rightmost seat was curiously devoid of a flag. Malaysia, occupying the leftmost seat, was tapping her fingertips on the polished wooden table. Next to her sat Singapore, eyes hidden behind his glasses reflecting the screen of the laptop he was typing on. Next sat Indonesia, who was playing with her long black hair while trying to talk to Malaysia and the Philippines, both of whom were distracted, about the dramas she loved watching. The Philippines' seat, the second to the right, was empty as the county was pacing back and forth in a panicked state. Finally, Thailand, who had gone to greet their guest, was seated between Indonesia and the Philippines.

"Sit down, Phili. You're giving me a headache." Malaysia scolded Philippines, who was pacing back and forth on the side of the conference room, opposite the main entrance door from which the new member of ASEAN was due to enter any second now.

"I'm sorry _Ate_ Malaya." The Philippines answered. She stopped pacing, but was now wringing her hands anxiously. " It's just – I haven't seen him since I was under Papa España. What – what if he doesn't recognize me? Or worse, what if he recognizes me and blames me for not trying harder to keep in touch with all of you? What if – "

"Isn't it exciting?" exclaimed Indonesia, completely unaware that her little sister was already turning green with worry, "Two childhood sweethearts, separated by their parents for hundreds of year, meet again after facing dire circumstances to free themselves from colonization, both of them unsure how to feel when they see the other - "

"He's late." Singapore commented pertly while glancing at his watch. He the returned to typing on his laptop.

"I wish _Kuya_ Thailand was here. He was good at these kinds of things." Philippines cried.

"Phili…" Indonesia's mutter directed to Philippines, finally noticing that the country was a shade paler than she ought to be, "do you still love him?" Indonesia turned to see how she would react to the question. Philippines finally stopped moving.

"I… don't know…" Philippines answered honestly. Her _Ate_ s Indonesia and Malaysia simultaneously turned to her at her reply; the former wearing a soft smile and the latter with narrowed eyes.

Phili did not know who she feared more when she was questioned – Indonesia, who watched too many dramas, or Malaysia, who was constantly criticizing her, much like the relationship of their former colonizers, USA and Britain. Also, in all honestly, Phili could not answer if she 'loved' anyone. She would risk losing America's support. America, despite the war that they had when he bought her from Spain after she declared her independence, was the one who had helped boost her economy after countless battles for freedom and more than three hundred years of Spanish colonization. They had come to each other's aid; America to hers during World War Two, and she to his during the Vietnam and Korean Wars. She was his 'little sister' and she wanted to keep it that way.

But at the expense if severing blood ties with Brunei?

"I – " Maria started, but she was cut by the doors of the main entrance opening.

Thailand barged in, grinning, followed by a very visibly uncomfortable Brunei. The four waiting in the conference room went to their respective places around a large, oval, wooden table; Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Thailand, and Philippines. To her left, Phili noticed an empty chair. Thailand took his place between Nesia and Phili. The latter looked up at Thailand with pleading eyes and whispered, "No!"

"What?" Thailand asked her, a cheshire grin spreading across his face. As the host of the current ASEAN meeting, he might have – inadvertently, of course – placed Brunei's seat next to Phili, as requested by Nesia.

"You know what I mean!" Phili whispered back, panicking.

"Sorry little Tawalisi, I can't hear you from up here." Thailand replied. He knew mentioning the Philippines' height was a low blow, but he couldn't resist teasing her. As expected, Philippines reddened and stared at the opposite wall, avoiding as eye contact with Brunei as much as possible. "I'll get you for this, _Kuya_ Thailand. Just you wait." Thailand just snickered and was about to reply. Thankfully, _Ate_ Nesia decided to start the meeting.

Everything went smoothly and the meeting eventually concluded with Brunei signing an agreement and the flag of Brunei was hoisted up behind his seat next to Phili, who still avoided eye contact.

"I therefore declare this meeting adjourned." Indonesia finally declared, much to Phili's relief. She immediately excused herself, gave a quick goodbye hug to both her sisters, and fled.

Brunei watched Phili the whole while. He watched as she avoided him at all costs, as she bid goodbye to her sisters, and as the doors slammed behind her. Even from where he was seated, he could smell the fragrance of her national flower, the sampaguita, three of which were embedded in her hair. She was still the same, despite all the years since he had last seen her. The same chocolate brown eyes, the same silky black hair, the same smile she was so willing to give him years before when she was _his_. He signed and turned away from the door, only to see the other four occupants of the room staring at him. "Go." Indonesia told him.

Brunei dashed for the door.

"Tawalisi!"

Phili was already about to board he plane. She turned to look at him and took a few steps as he ran towards her. "Brunei…"

"Why have you been avoiding me, Tawalisi? I have missed you. We all have. I know I've only been independent for a few days, but – "

"Brunei, I am no longer called Tawalisi. I'm the Republic of the Philippines now. And I'm sorry if I tried to avoid you… It's just that – "

An arm snaked around Phili's shoulders. "Hey Phil, what's taking you so long?" America asked Phili.

"America, this is Brunei. An old friend of mine." The Philippines beamed at America as she introduced him to Brunei, "Brunei, this is America, or rather, the United States specifically. He – "

"I'm her hero!" America declared as he held out his hand to Brunei, oblivious to the fact that the latter still eyed the arm America had around Phili's shoulders suspiciously.

"He colonized me and declared me independent after I fought with him in World War Two. I helped him with the Vietnam and Korean Wars, and we've been friends ever since." Phili explained as Brunei shook America's hand.

"Yeah well, things worked out, didn't they?" America laughed, "anyway, we have to get going. You promised me you'd take me sightseeing, Phil!"

"Alright, alright." The Philippines laughed at America, who was pouting like an impatient child. She then turned to Brunei and, with a sad look in her eyes, said, "Goodbye Brunei. I know your culture won't allow me to hug you goodbye, so," she took his hand, "I've missed you, Brunei. Goodbye. I'm so happy you've decided to join the ASEAN."

Brunei watched as America and Phili boarded the plane back to her country, mixed feelings playing through his head. After a while, he turned back and headed to where the other four were.


	5. Author's Explanations

**A/N**

 **Before I start issuing more chapters, I would like to clarify that my ships, OTPs, and headcanons go awry from time to time, so let me just explain a few things. I ship Maria with Brunei during precolonial times (OC/OC ship). Indonesia and Malaysia are her big sisters, one doting and one over-protective. The Philippines was only composed of several trading kingdoms at the time, and she and Brunei were so well known for trade that China recognized them as the Queen and King Traders of the South. When Antonio Carriedo invaded the Philippines, he sort of kicked Brunei out, along with the other Southeast Asian nations, and adopted Maria. She resented him at first, but after a while, seeing that Antonio was trying to educate her despite all he had done, she decided to give up trying to escape for a while and to learn new things from the invader. She currently sees him as her father. He introduces her to Alejandro (Mexico, or Nueva España) and only allows her to play with him. While growing up with Antonio, she catches Arthur's eye and he tries to pursue her (my OC/Canon ship). He tells himself at first that he was only befriending her because of her riches and just to spite Spain, with whom he has always had a rivalry with. Arthur eventually admits to himself that he might have fallen in love with Maria, but Antonio discovers this and makes quick work of getting the Englishman out of the islands. As the years went by, the hold of Spain weakened due to continuously being defeated by England and the Netherlands, and the Philippines was eventually sold to America. Maria was at first enamored with Alfred, but soon realized that she was only like a little sister to him and that she was only trying to forget the first English-speaking nation who had first landed on her shores. She urges Alfred to give her independence in the hopes of meeting Arthur again. Alfred obliges, but a year before she was to be declared independent, World War II erupted. Kuro Honda, who knew the strategic advantage of having Maria on his side (the Philippines was an archipelago and was the most direct access he had to America and the other SEA nations in addition to being one of the three main resistance powers in Asia, which included Malaysia under the UK, Indonesia under the Netherlands, and the Philippines under the USA), predicted that the invasion of the Philippines would only take six weeks. Despite Alfred and his troops leaving her shores in a weakened state, Maria continued to fight using guerrilla warfare tactics which proved Kuro wrong. It took Japan six months to gain the upper ground, and even then, Filipino insurgents continued to pester them and they only eventually controlled twelve of the forty-eight provinces. The six month delay prevented Japan from taking more of Southeast Asia at the expense of increasing numbers of Filipinos, soldiers and civilians alike, captured, tortured, and killed, and the capital of the country, Manila, decidedly becoming the second most destroyed Allied city during WWII (now do you see why we keep pushing for a legitimate Philippine representation in Hetalia? Hahaha). American forces recovered and returned to the archipelago, putting pressure on the Japanese Imperial Army, which decided to attempt a last ditch effort to defend their territories in the Philippines. Maria was eventually liberated, but at a terrible cost – over a million of her people dead in the bloodiest struggle of the Pacific War. She has slowly but surely recovered since.**

 **Maria currently tries to get along with all the countries since she doesn't have the means to defend herself much from attacks, but with a strategic location and over seven thousand islands, most of her people think the largest threat to her existence comes from within. She is in friendly terms with both Alfred and Kiku, and she gets nostalgic when she hears anything that reminds her of her Papa Antonio and Kuya Mexico.**


	6. Music: Philippines, the Singing Capital

Music: The Philippines, the Singing Capital of Asia

 **A/N**

 **First of all, I would just like to share that I'm going to perform with my fellow students from the Medicine Glee Club in the upcoming Cultural Event of the Asian Medical Students' Association International, and it thrills me to think of meeting people from other countries. Please wish me luck. XD**

 **It's no secret that eighty to ninety percent of Filipinos you meet can sing (and/or dance). It's because we are taught to perform at an early age. Every step you take, every corner you go around, you hear music. I remember reading somewhere that the Philippines was referred to as "The Italy of Asia" because of the Filipino people's love for music. For a regular Filipino, a celebration isn't complete without a karaoke machine. It's a common practice to tell others not to sing "My Way" because people have been killed for singing it off key here in the Philippines. People take time out of their busy lives to dedicate a few hours of the week to music, whether by joining a church choir, being a part of a glee club, or singing, composing, and doing covers of other songs. This, coupled with their quick adaptation to other languages, exposes the Filipino people to international music, and not just those that are sung in English or Filipino. Music is one of the reasons why the Philippines is a melting pot of Eastern and Western cultures.**

 *****OC credits**

 **Indonesia OC (Cahaya Gemilang) by:** _ **MariaJHB**_ **of deviantart**

 **Brunei Darussalam OC (Zafran Abdullah Muhammad) by: Mr-Brunei-Darussalam of deviantart**

 **Malaysia OC (Mira Hakeem) by: Otromeru of deviantart**

They were in a large, air-conditioned session hall with large glass windows overlooking the beach. It was nearing sunset, and the tides were receding. The clear blue waters reflected the rose and orange sky and the immaculately white sand was tinged with gold. Inside the session hall were several people, and one in particular, with long, dark brown hair on which hung three small white flowers, was holding up a microphone.

" _If I… should stay… I would only be in your way…_ "

"Is she actually going to sing that? Can she?" Im Yong Soo scooted closer and asked Kiku Honda. It was Maria's birthday, the twelfth of June, summertime in her tropical country, and they were having a large celebration on one of her country's most stunning beaches.

" _So I'll go… But I know… I'll think of you every step of the way…"_

"I berieve that she is onry getting started, Yong Soo- _san_ … And prease do not invade my private space again so suddenry." Kiku replied as he moved a few inches away from Yong Soo. He had known the Filipina long enough to know that she never actually stops singing. It was odd, but after a few years of trade with her (he had known her before she was adopted by Antonio) he had gotten used to it.

"But I want to sing too, _da-ze_!" the South Korean complained as an over-excited Xiao Mei cheered her Filipina friend on.

"That's my Maria _jiejie_!" the Taiwanese shouted, making Wang Leon who was usually stoic and straight-faced look uncomfortable beside her.

"She is not going to let that mic go anytime soon, aru." Yao Wang patted Yong Soo on the back, laughing. He was carrying a tray of one of Maria's favorite comfort foods, dumplings… Although, admittedly, the Filipina had such a huge appetite that it was unladylike.

"B-but teacher - !" Young Soo was cut off from his rant by Maria.

" _And I… Will always love you ohh I will always love you!_ "

Yong Soo gaped as Maria hit all the notes perfectly. Kiku and Yao laughed at his reaction, "I can not believe you are still surprised Maria can sing like that after knowing her for this long, aru."

Mei cheered again in her seat, beside the Vietnamese Lien Chung, who was about to approach Kasem Chao. Mei stopped her and whispered something in her ear. She deadpanned for a moment, doubting she would be of any help with Mei's schemes, but eventually nodded in agreement. As Maria continued to sing and Yong Soo continued to whine, causing Yao to laugh, the Vietnamese, the Taiwanese, and a certain Wang Leon snuck off to a secluded area.

"This is terrific, Lien _jiejie_! Maria _jiejie_ loves fireworks! And Kiku _aniki_ will be proud of me if he finds out I helped organize this …" Mei exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"We should get someone to set up a small pyromusical for her." Lien suggested. She turned to Leon, "Can it be done?"

Leon simply nodded, already on the job. "Leon is a genius with fireworks, Lien _jiejie_." Mei told Lien proudly.

"Is that so? Do you need any help, Leon?" Lien asked the Hong Kong male. Leon nodded and proceeded to tell them what assistance he required.

Meanwhile, Yong Soo was nearly in tears with Maria refusing to let go of the microphone and Yao constantly teasing and laughing at him. "Teacher! Maria's still singing!"

"Sing along with her, aru."

"But there's only one microphone."

"Split it in half, aru."

"I can't do that, da-ze!"

"Then leave the party and go find another karaoke machine. It will mean more food for everyone, aru!"

"Teacher!" Yong Soo bawled. Maria's Southeast Asian friends and family who were present were starting to laugh at the South Korean, who looked so melodramatic.

Kiku sighed and tapped Maria on the shoulder mid-song, "Maria-san, I berieve your food is ready."

The Filipina dropped everything and turned around. Yong Soo ran and caught the mic before it fell to the ground. Of course. How could he forget that one of the things that distracted Maria more than anything was food?

"Food? Where?" Kiku pointed to the table Yao was setting up, "Thanks _Kuya_ Kiku!"

Yong Soo started to sing as Maria invited her sisters and other guests to eat, " _Ate_ Nesia, _Ate_ Malaya! Come eat! Everyone, please join me."

At that moment, Cahaya was brainstorming with Mira on how to make Zafran more noticeable. When Maria called them for dinner, the Indonesian saw the perfect opportunity to make her mini-drama series starring the Filipina and the Bruneian come true, "We'll be right there, Little Tawalisi. Why don't you ask this guy instead?" Cahaya pushed Zafran into Maria's view.

The flustered Bruneian, who from arriving at the venue had managed to stay away from the spotlight in favor of silently observing and mentally preparing himself to speak to Maria, suddenly found himself shoved directly in front of the object of his trepidation. "H-hello, Taw – I mean, Maria. Happy birthday."

He gave Maria one of his signature shy smiles, the ones that made her decide to favor the Bruneian centuries ago. Smiling ear to ear to avoid blushing, she thanked him, took his arm enthusiastically, and led him to the table, oblivious to Cahaya and Mira's thumbs up and Zafran's reddening face hidden behind the hand free from Maria's grasp.

"Where is Mr. Alfred? The American friend who claimed to be your hero?" Zafran asked Maria once they were seated.

"Oh, _Kuya_ Alfred? We're going to celebrate my birthday, his birthday, and the Philippine-American Friendship Day at the same time, so no worries. Besides, I wanted this party to be exclusively for family. You can keep calling me Tawalisi, by the way… I don't mind."

"Isn't that more expensive?"

"Filipinos are weird that way when it comes to celebrations. I think I got it from Papa Antonio." Maria grinned at him. She then laughed when Yong Soo finished his song, "I will defeat you, Maria! High scores originated from Korea, da-ze!"

"Maybe in video games, but the karaoke is still mine, so keep trying, Yong Soo!" Maria replied, still laughing, "but in the meantime, you should come eat!"

As everyone started to settle down and eat, Zafran noticed Maria looking worried. "What's wrong, Tawalisi?"

"I haven't seen Mei, Lien, and Leon since earlier. Maybe something happened to them." The Filipina replied, twisting a lock of her hair. Zafran knew what that meant. Maria had not changed as much as other people thought; she had always had the habit of twisting her hair when she was anxious ever since he knew her.

Relieved that the new Tawalisi in front of him was not a complete stranger after all but also worried for the missing three, he started to search around the room as well.

Suddenly, Mei burst in from the main doors and asked them all to step outside.

"Maria _jiejje_ , I hope you like fireworks." Mei told Maria proudly. Before Maria could question her further, the night sky was suddenly filled with bursts of color. Sparkles of gold, green, red, orange, yellow, and purple filled the air, all in time to some of Maria's favorite songs. She stared at the sky, a smile on her face as the lights reflected on her clear brown eyes.

"Mei, Lien, Leon… I don't know what to say… Thank you! That was wonderful!" Maria exclaimed as she hugged each one when the show of lights was over.

Maria then turned to everyone present, and bowing slightly, said, "Thank you, everyone, for being here today to celebrate my birthday."

Her eyes caught Yong Soo's, and both simultaneously glanced at the karaoke machine. All present laughed as the two sped through the crowd to be the first to sing.

"Why am I not surprised, aru?" Yao Wang shook, his head, laughing at the younger countries.

"Indeed, we should have expected this." Kiku Honda agreed, nodding.

Cahaya, Mira, and Mei merely laughed.


	7. Hospitality: Kumain Ka Na Ba?

Hospitality: _Kumain Ka Na Ba?_ (Have You Eaten?)

 **A/N**

 **I obviously haven't been updating much. Practice for the Asian Medical Students' Association takes up most of my time, so thank goodness it's tomorrow. ^_^**

 **Filipinos are also known for their hospitality, particularly when it comes to meals. If you visit a Filipino household while they're eating a meal, it's an unspoken rule for them to invite you to join them. Regardless of whether they actually have food to serve or not, their first words will literally be, "** _ **Kumain ka na?**_ **(Have you eaten?)". It is unthinkable for the regular Filipino to not invite a guest to eat, even between meals. I have been told that this is another one of those East vs. West things, but I'm not sure since I've only ever been to Hong Kong and the USA. Tourists, however, often laud the hospitality of Filipinos, if that's anything to go by. So to everyone still reading this, please, "** _ **Piliin mo ang Pilipinas.**_ **(Choose the Philippines)"**

 **This chapter will involve NyoPhilippines, a random character I'm going to name Juan Dela Cruz (a reference to the Filipino version of a John Smith or John Doe). If that name has been used and is someone else's OC, please tell me so I can credit them. Thanks!**

 **P.S. It's a common joke in the Philippines to say that we were too hospitable to a degree that we were invaded numerous times, most notably by Spain, England, America, and Japan.**

"Maria," Juan pulled me aside as the American – I think he introduced himself as Alfred – walked around, looking at the city that was so new to him. "Are you sure about this? This might be another trap. From Antonio to a new foreign rule. Do we really want to risk this?"

"Juan, we have been fighting too hard and too long. We are losing lives every day we spend arguing. You know we can't win alone." I watched Juan struggle for something – anything to contradict what I said, but he knew. He knew in the current state of our men, all fighting not only the enemy but also their own countrymen from different factions, we would have a difficulty winning our struggle against Spain. Despite the efforts of the great minds and revolutionaries to unite our country, regionalism was still rampant.

"Fine, but one wrong move from the _Amerikano_ and we wage war. We have been colonized far too long." Juan spat. I knew what he was thinking of; I was thinking of it, too. How Papa Antonio first discovered us and raised us. He taught us almost everything he knew, but when his bosses started to tighten their grip on their colonies, Papa had no choice but to follow. It hurt, but we understood; Papa was being bullied by Arthur, and he was losing. Then Dr. Rizal was martyred, and everything changed. Juan and I realized we were already old enough to start out on our own, and although Papa did not want to fight us, well… The scars, physical and emotional, will take a long time to heal.

"Juan…" He looked at me, brown eyes damp, looking exactly as I imagined mine to be at the moment, "do you think we can ever be free?"

Alfred, who had just arrived in the country, finished exploring one end of the street and passed by us as he walked to the other end. Juan's eyes followed the American, slightly narrowed.

"I hope so, _niña_. I hope so."

We walked out of the shadows to welcome our new guest.

"Welcome to our land." Juan said as he stretched his arm. Alfred grasped it firmly. He then turned to me as I asked, "So… Have you eaten yet?"

 **It's really heartbreaking to think that we were sold by Spain to America, with whom we had another struggle for independence, the Filipino-American War, which we (obviously) lost. Then just a few years before we were promised independence by America, WWII broke out, and we were then occupied by Japan. Bad luck indeed.**


	8. National Anthem: Lupang Hinirang

National Anthem: _Lupang Hinirang_ (Literally "Chosen Land")

 **A/N**

 **The Philippine National Anthem was composed in 1898 by Julian Felipe and the lyrics were adapted from the Spanish poem, "** _ **Filipinas**_ **" by Jose Palma in 1899 (in case anyone was wondering, pieces then were more commonly written in Spanish since it was the language of trade and commerce in the Philippines back then). Contrary to popular belief, the hymn played upon the proclamation of Philippine Independence had no words; the tune itself was called "** _ **Marcha Nacional Filipina**_ **". Through the years since its first use, the national anthem has gone through countless revisions with regards to both melody and lyrics – a shift in key, and numerous English and Filipino translations. Currently, we use the Filipino translation from 1958 which was revised in the 1960s. In this chapter, I will write the lyrics in Filipino and English using the official English translation (it's not an accurate translation of the Filipino one we use, even if it was translated from the Spanish poem itself). There are renditions by different television stations here in the Philippines and these are the ones they play before movies are shown, but the one made by GMA is my favorite because it shows the Filipino people's struggle for independence. For anyone interested, here is the link:**

 **/vdNOmKphK-M**

 _Bayang magiliw,_ (Land of the Morning)

 _Perlas ng Silanganan_ (Child of the sun returning)

 _Alab ng puso,_ (With fervor burning)

 _Sa dibdib mo'y buhay._ (Thee do our souls adore)

Pre-Colonial Philippines…

The little girl with clear brown eyes sat by the shore, her tanned feet slowly getting buried as the waves carried the fine white sand over her legs. Her wavy black hair swayed in the gentle breeze from the ocean; she reached up to check if the crown of jasmines she wore in her hair were still there. Her wide eyes scanned the horizon in anticipation. _Ate_ Malaya and _Ate_ Nesia promised they would be here, and so here their "Little Tawalisi" was to meet them. Tawalisi played around the shore, collecting shells for her sisters. They all loved shell necklaces, and Tawalisi always thought Malaya and Nesia looked so pretty wearing the ones she made.

Finally, Tawalisi spotted a boat in the distance. She jumped in the water. Oh yes, she was an excellent swimmer; she had to be, being an archipelago. In no time at all, she was swimming on the side of _Ate_ Nesia and _Ate_ Malaya's boat, but strangely enough, someone was there with them. She eyed the stranger suspiciously. He had the same features of herself and her sisters; brown eyes, black hair, and tanned skin. As Nesia and Malaya pulled her on board, he noticed her glaring at him and looked away shyly.

"Who is he?" Tawalisi pouted, demanding to know. If he was here to steal _Ate_ Nesia or _Ate_ Malaya from her, well…

"Tawalisi, be nice." Nesia scolded her gently, "This is Brunei. He has wanted to meet you ever since he first heard about you." Malaya explained, suppressing a smile directed towards Nesia.

Tawalisi turned to Brunei, who held out a hand to her, "Hello." Tawalisi eyed his outstretched hand for a long time before giving the poor Brunei a benefit of a doubt. Ate Nesia's smile grew due to some secret delight not shared to the two, and _Ate_ Malaya just smiled softly as she watched things unfold as she had expected them to. Both of them laughed to themselves, unaware both of them were thinking the same thing. Brunei was just thankful she had accepted him as her guest. She was known to behead invaders using yo-yos…

"Just wait, Tawalisi. I will prove to you that we can be great friends." Brunei grasped both of her hands, smiling his shy smile. Tawalisi, who had expected him to still be aloof, was caught off guard, and she blushed.

 _Lupang hinirang,_ (Land dear and holy)

 _Duyan ka ng magiting,_ (Cradle of noble heroes)

 _Sa manlulupig,_ (Ne'er shall invaders)

 _Di ka pasisiil._ (Trample thy sacred shore)

Spanish-Era Philippines…

Nueva España (Mexico), or Alejandro, had searched everywhere without luck. Maria was still missing. He had called her name all through the house, peering into every nook and cranny. A storm was coming, and he couldn't possibly manage to finish all of his chores before it hit and find Maria at the same time. Concerned for his missing adoptive sister after mentally picturing her soaked in the rain, he figured he could deal with the repercussions of not doing all his chores later. He stepped out the door, estimating how long he had before the storm hit.

Alejandro marched along, his cape swirling around him as the storm stirred up the wind. On a regular day, he would have checked if this made him look awesome, but right at the moment, his goal was to reach Maria before the storm did.

"Maria? Maria! Mariaaa!" Alejandro continued to call as tears started to form in his eyes. He wished Antonio were home. Sure, he would get an earful afterwards, but having him there would greatly increase the chances of finding Maria. His vision blurred, and he raised a hand to wipe the tears away as a huge bolt of lightning momentarily lit up his surroundings.

" _Kuya_ Jandro? What are you doing here?" a sleepy Maria asked him. She was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Alejandro jumped, " _Dios mio…_ Maria?! What are you doing there, trying to give people heart attacks? And what are you doing here, _chica_? I have been looking for you for the past hour. You will get sick if you stay out here in a storm! Let's go back now, please, Maria. We have to finish all the chores we can before the storm hits or else Papa Antonio will make a huge fuss."

" _Kuya_ Nueva, I'm used to this kind of weather. It's not the worst storm I've seen. I also know when a storm is coming, so I've done all our chores this morning." Maria answered groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She stretched and yawned as thunder echoed and lightning flashed.

"You… What?" After a few years of being with her in Antonio's house, she was still full of surprises, "Even so, it's not good for anyone to stay outside in this weather. What were you doing here, anyway?" He asked her as he helped her down the tree branch.

"I was taking a nap. It's way colder out here. I told you, _Kuya_ , I'll be fine in this weather." Alejandro glared at her, and Maria sighed, "Alright, if it makes you feel better, I'll go indoors with you."

 _Sa dagat at bundok,_ (Ever within thy skies and through thy clouds)

 _Sa simoy at sa langit mong bughaw,_ (And o'er thy hills and seas)

 _May dilag ang tula,_ (Do we behold the radiance, feel the throb)

 _At awit sa paglayang minamahal._ (Of glorious liberty)

American-Era Philippines…

Maria crept around her room silently, producing a light bright enough to not leave her stumbling in the dark but dim enough to hide from peering eyes. Alfred was still asleep, but she didn't know him well enough yet to know how light a sleeper he was, and she would rather not find out. Not today, of all days.

As the grandfather clock downstairs chimed midnight, she set a pastry she bought somewhere before her. She took out a small candle from one of her drawers. Carefully inserting in into the pastry, she lit the wick. She remembered her people, forbidden to sing their national anthem, forbidden to mount their flags, forbidden to speak in their native language… This was for them.

Maria sang herself a quiet happy birthday as tears formed in her eyes. She was sure _Kuya_ Jandro, _Ate_ Nesia, _Ate_ Malaya, Brunei, and everyone else remembered her today, too. She was sure how they would react if they saw her now. Alejandro would have to be restrained from going after Alfred; he had, after all, wanted Maria freed from Antonio. _Kuya_ Jandro would not stand for a new invader. _Ate_ Nesia would get others involved; she was overprotective like that, and Maria loved her for it. _Ate_ Malaya would do the same, although in a quieter manner so as not to arouse suspicion. And Brunei… Brunei would run to her first to see if she was unharmed.

Remembering her family only made things harder for Maria. She blew out the candle and was reduced to tears. She started to brokenly sing her national anthem, her voice cracking. She finished the song and broke down, crying, " _Ate_ Nesia, _Ate_ Malaya, _Kuya_ Jandro, Brunei..."

Alfred stood behind the door listening to Maria's sobs, each one creating a sliver of guilt. He wanted to help her, he really did, but he was starting to second-guess the orders of his bosses. All these restrictions can't be good for Maria. He wanted to run in and comfort her, but he knew it would only make her shy away from him more, and he couldn't help her that way, and so he left Maria to celebrate alone. He would have to remember to take her out somewhere tomorrow…

 _Ang kislap ng watawat mo'y_ (Thy banner dear to all our hearts)

 _Tagumpay na nagniingning_ (Its sun and starts alight)

 _Ang butuwin at araw niya,_ (Oh, never shall in shining field be dimmed)

 _Kailan pa ma'y di magdidilim,_ (By tyrant's might)

Japanese Occupation

Kuro Honda held out his hand. He could feel the salty spray of the ocean as they stopped walking around a beach. Pretending to be Kiku was harder than he imagined, and he was slowly losing his patience, "Maria-san, I can free you from America. Asians should not be so dependent on these Westerners. Together, we can be greater than the west."

Maria stared intently at Kiku. Something was different, she could feel it. Usually, her _Kuya_ Kiku would be delighted at her invitations to lunch. This time, however, Kiku forewent the pleasantries and was strangely on point, "I don't know, _Kuya_... _Kuya_ Alfred already promised me independence, and this time, I'm sure he'll keep his promise…"

"But when is that?" Kuro interjected. He was growing more and more frustrated with the roundabout ways of the Filipina, "A decade? Two? I can give you independence if you join me now, Maria." He grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly to face him.

" _Kuya_ Kiku, you're hurting me." Maria struggled to free herself from his grasp. This only caused Kuro to hold her tighter.

"Maria! Get away from him! He's not Kiku! He just helped attack Pearl Harbor ten hours ago to distract me!" Maria turned to look behind her to see Alfred running out of a boat, gun drawn and aimed at the man holding her arm. Before Maria could act, however, Kuro drew her closer and held his katana at her neck, "One more step, American, and you won't have to worry about Maria anymore."

Alfred stopped on his tracks, "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Kuro drew the blade nearer, just enough to draw the slightest amount of blood. "Phil!" Alfred cried. Maria whimpered, unable to reach her _bolo_ , "Where is _Kuya_ Kiku?" she asked, contempt dripping with every word. "He is somewhere where he cannot interrupt the activities of Imperial Japan." Kuro replied.

"What do you want from us?" Alfred asked Kuro, dropping his gun to the ground.

Maria could see the insane grin spread over Kuro's face in her mind's eye. "I want you to ride you boat as far away from here as possible. As for Maria…" He restrained her hands and sheathed his sword. His hands were now around her neck, his hands pressing on the wound he made, "I just want her if I'm to succeed."

Alfred, knowing he was cornered, retreated back to his vessel. Before he boarded, he turned back. "Don't worry Maria," he said as he flashed a confident grin and winked at her, "I'll come back for you. I'm your hero after all." Turning to Kuro, he said, "You have made a grave mistake in trying to involve me in this. You've just started the Pacific War." Maria shivered. She had never seen Alfred to angry. She hoped things would work out well, and that her real _Kuya_ Kiku was fine…

 _Lupa ng araw ng luwalhati't pagsinta,_ (Beautiful land of love, o land of light)

 _Buhay ay langit sa piling mo,_ (In thine embrace 'tis rapture to lie)

 _Aming ligaya na pag may mangaapi,_ (But it is glory ever, when thou art wronged)

 _Ang mamatay nang dahil sa iyo._ (For us, thy sons, to suffer and die)


	9. Author's Note

Hey, guys. ^-^

First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating like I promised. My internet has been down for a few days, and it only returned now. Internet connections in the Philippines suck, but hopefully it will improve with so much going on under our new president. Also, I'm running out of ideas, so please, if you guys have any suggestions/requests, just comment or pm me. :)

I also have this new idea about a crossover between Phantom of the Opera and Hetalia. It involves Hungary, Austria, and Prussia. XD what do you guys think? It'll be better made than this one, since thisis a series of one shots and I'm pressured by the time limit I gave myself. Whoops hahaha.


	10. Arthur: Reunion Part 1

Arthur: Reunion (Part 1)

 **A/N**

 **First of all, my excuses for being several days late. We lost our internet connection, then I became ill, then we had a blackout. I'm sorry.**

 **Back when the Philippines was under Spain, England had the bright idea to attempt to conquer the archipelago, or more specifically, its capital, Manila, and some of its ports. It occupied the city for three years, tormenting the Spanish by disrupting trade. Finally, after three years, Spain and England came to an agreement, and Manila was returned to Spain. In those three years, Manileños started to learn English.**

 **This chapter takes place when America introduces the Philippines to the world, not as a colony, but as its own country. Sorry this was so short. I was sleepy.**

Two figures were standing outside the world conference hall. One was male, tall, blond, and had blue eyes while the other was quite the opposite, a female sporting a petite frame and brown hair and skin.

"Are you ready, Phil?"

"Of course I am."

Alfred held her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, blue eyes met brown. "Are you sure, Maria?" He only used her real name when he was serious.

"No." Maria answered honestly, breaking herself from Alfred's gaze, "But I'm going to go through with this anyway. I'm already a country, after all. I can't keep relying on you to get me out of trouble."

Alfred smiled and ruffled her hair. He pushed the large, wooden double doors open, and the two were greeted by the sight of several people of various nationalities, a few Maria recognized, most she had never even heard of. She had met Kyle Kirkland and Matthew Williams during WWII when they helped her out in the Pacific War, so there was no need for introductions. They waved at her and she waved back at the Australian and Canadian. She could also see her _Tiyo_ Francis Bonnefoy, a close friend of her Papa Antonio; his back was to her and it seemed he was arguing with a rather foul-mouthed person, but she could not see who it was as the Frenchman blocked her view. She continued to observe the people in the room. Some of them were even her adoptive brothers and sisters, but she was not so close to them as she was to –

While Alfred went off to take his seat at the head of the table, Maria's thoughts were interrupted when spotted a very familiar face she had longed to and had not seen in years, " _Kuya_ Jandro?"

The Mexican, who was talking to a Panamanian, turned to see his adoptive little sister, all grown up but still running to his arms, looking like she did after he returned from the fields when they were growing up together, "Maria? _Hermana_? Is it really you?" Alejandro, still being significantly taller than Maria, picked up his little sister and swung her around as they did when they were young. Maria just cried and laughed with joy; _Kuya_ Jandro was here! Her struggle for independence all those years was worth this single moment of seeing her big brother again!

When Alejandro finally put her down, Maria wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. The Mexican patted her on the back, trying to calm down the sobbing Filipina. They were making a scene, especially gaining the attention of their other adoptive brothers and sisters under Spain, but it did not matter to both of them.

" _Kuya_ 'Jandro! I missed you so! I – " Maria was cut off when her _Tiyo_ Francis' trademark laugh pierced the air. The Filipina turned to see a very familiar character talking to her Papa's friend – pale skin, fair hair, thick brows knitted together in annoyance, and flashing emerald green eyes. She could not be mistaken, it was Arthur! He may have traded the pirate outfit for a gentlemanly suit and tie, but she could recognize that scowl anywhere… And yet, it was impossible. The man she met centuries ago should have been dead by now, unless…

Alejandro heard his sister gasp and realized that she had seen the Englander. She still did not know Arthur was a country. He instinctively stepped forward to shield Maria; Jandro had never fully forgiven the Englishman for abandoning his sister when he had the chance to free her from the rule of Spain.

"Bloody hell! Alfred, get this slimy frog off my face before I hex him out of that flamboyantly gaudy tablecloth he calls a uniform!" Arthur threatened.

The whole room was filled with noise, mostly from people who were minding their own business, and yet Maria had eyes only for Arthur, and her _Kuya_ Jandro did not like it one bit. Nevertheless, he didn't stop Maria when she attempted to walk around him and towards Arthur, who was still busy arguing with Francis. She approached the Englander from behind; her _Tiyo_ Francis, who knew the history between the two countries mostly from accounts from Antonio Carriedo, saw her coming and excused himself rather pertly.

"That Francis, honestly…" Arthur rubbed his temples in exasperation. He hated noise, and the room was full of it. The Frenchman only made it worse. He had seen Alfred arrive and he wondered who it was that Alfred wanted to join. All Arthur knew what that this person was the Philippines. Whoever this person was, he or she may be able to give him an idea of what happened to that girl he met there.

He could remember every single detail; the way her dark hair shone despite the baking tropical sun, the way her eyes lit up when he would do something as simple as getting her her favorite flowers, the way her voice rang as clear as her crystal beaches when she sang. Maria would be dead by now, that was certain. He had met her centuries ago, but if he could meet this persona of the Philippines, maybe he could find out what had happened to her after he left…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard his name, "Arthur?" The Englishman gasped and turned around in shock to find the very same eyes staring up at him, the very same shy smile greeting him, the very same voice saying his name as it had countless times before, the very same person that filled his mind all these years, standing before him with such unveiled emotions of hope and fear.

As the moments passed, Maria started to feel uncomfortable. Arthur, or at least, the man she thought could be Arthur, was just standing there and staring at her. She was about to make some lame excuse to get herself out of the situation when the man, despite still being quite dumbfounded, found his tongue, "Maria?"

It felt like eternity as the two realized they were both countries, both immortal, bound to the duty of representing their nations… each with an unshakeable bond with the other, further strengthened by the realization that they could be happy together.


	11. Arthur: Reunion Part 2

Arthur: Reunion (Part 2)

 **A/N**

 **So I went through this folder I have in my tablet. It contains my favorite fan art of my OTPs. I noticed I had gone full circle with my ships with Piri (Maria) because almost all of them actually do have historical ties with Maria. BruneiXPhil was during precolonial times when even China acknowledged the two kingdoms to be the king and queen traders of the south. I never really shipped SpainXPhil because I've always seen it as more of a father daughter relationship. MexicoXPhil was more of a crackship for me (I have this headcanon that Mexico isn't really that interested in Phili but Brunei is losing his mind over Mexico spending more time with her). UKXPh is one of my favorite ships because I love the idea of them meeting and falling for each other at one point in time and never seeing each other again until all the wars are over and both of them realize that they've changed. I initially viewed USXPh as a romantic ship, but it became watered down to a brother sister relationship (I have no idea why… Still love USPh fics though). JapanXPhils is kind of a hit and miss for me; on one hand, Japan invaded the Philippines during WWII, leading to the destruction of Manila (at the time considered the second most destroyed Allied city, right next to Warsaw, but on the other hand, political and economic ties have strengthened after WWII and Japan has been one of our largest allies in Asia. I also somehow ship S. Korea with Phils, first because of the contribution of Filipinos during the Korean War (1,400 Filipinos stood their ground against 40,000 Communist soldiers), and second, because of recent events which include the influx of South Koreans to the Philippines to learn English, along with the recent trends in pop culture.**

 **TL;DR**

 **I ship a lot of characters with Maria with reason. Philippines not being a canon character makes my heartache worse.**

Maria was, for once in her life, speechless. Here he was, the very person she thought she had lost long ago, alive and breathing. Emerald met chocolate brown eyes as the two stood transfixed.

"Yo, Phil! Where have you been?" Maria jumped as Alfred's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Alfred grinned down at her, not noticing how flustered she was at the moment, "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Maria cleared her throat and glanced toward Arthur, who had pointedly looked away upon seeing his ward snaking his arm around the Filipina's shoulders so familiarly. "Why were you looking for me, _Kuya_ Alfred?" Maria asked Alfred.

"I wanted to introduce you to Arthur. The guy I told you about. The one who raised me… He's here somewhe – "

"Has your purely hamburger diet finally affected your eyes? I'm standing right here, you git." Arthur suddenly snapped. Alfred just laughed, "Whatever dude, at least my food doesn't taste like petrified couch stuffing." Arthur opened his mouth to retaliate, completely forgetting his earlier resentment of Alfred's familiarity with Maria, when he was cut short by the American, "Maria, this is Arthur. I'm pretty sure you've heard stories about his country during the war. He's the one who found and raised me. Arthur, this is Maria," Arthur finally returned his gaze towards Maria, who seemed unsure what to do, "I basically became her hero."

Maria, who up until this point didn't know how to act in these situations, suddenly snorted and half-resentfully and half-jokingly said, "Yeah, right. You just bought me from Papa Antonio." "Well, yeah, but I let you become independent, didn't I?" Alfred replied, pouting, "that makes me your hero."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so basically, she's my adopted little sister." Alfred finished, ruffling Maria's hair. "Sister…?" Arthur repeated. This once again caught Maria's attention. Alfred, on the other hand, was unsurprisingly unaffected by the sudden change in the atmosphere, "Yeah. Anyway, I have to start this meeting before Ivan tries to occupy Yao's place again."

The Filipina and the Englishman soon found themselves once again in each other's company, but fortunately, Alfred soon called the meeting into action, leaving the two little to no interaction within the next few hours.

 _Later…_

Arthur walked down the grand hallway of the hotel he was staying at, determined to find his room with the intention of staying there for the rest of the afternoon. This summit would last a few days, and while he appreciated the break it offered, seeing Maria again after all these years made him feel unsure about himself. It was something he was not used to. Seeing her reminded him of his more carefree, less restrained days between the sea and the sky. He wondered where she would be staying at the moment, and as he turned the corner towards his room, he half-expected her to be standing there, struggling with her hotel key or something – anything to give him a reason to talk to her again. He held his breath, but the hallway was empty. Arthur stood there, scolding himself for expecting something so irrational.

Maria, who could not resist shopping for souvenirs this early on in her trip, now struggled with several large packages and paper bags. She was quite proud of her haul, despite the difficulties it presented. She could not see her feet below her and had little to no use of her arms. Her hotel key was on the tip of the index finger of her right hand, which held around half a dozen wrapped packages. She struggled to get a good grip on her hotel key to be able to turn the lock. She turned right to where she remembered her room was, and ran smack into a wall… Or, at least, it blocked her way and made her drop everything in her arms well enough to be a wall.

Arthur lay flat on his belly, numerous corners of packages jutting into his back. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you alright? I really am… sorry…" Maria, who had gotten back on her feet immediately following the crash, had started lifting packages up from above the unsuspecting victim of her shopping spree. She lifted one particularly large and heavy one sitting directly in front of the person's face, only to find an incredibly angry Arthur Kirkland.

Maria resisted the urge to put the package back and run for the hills.


	12. Arthur: Reunion Part 3

Arthur: Reunion (Part 3)

.

 _ **A/N**_

 **So I've been repairing my the first few chapters of this fic since I noticed I could definitely have done better. I'm currently working on chapter 3, but I might leave the majority of that as it is since it's a sort of headcanon for me. There will be delays in my updates since classes start August 9, but I'll still update whenever I can for whoever wants to read this.**

 ***** _ **Anong pinaglalaban mo**_ **? is a phrase often used by Filipinos when we have roundabout argument. It literally translates to, "What are you fighting for?"**

 **Also, this has a nod to one of the latter episodes of Once Upon a Time.**

.

.

"I already said I'm sorry!" Maria exclaimed, her explanations barely reaching the ears the irate Englishman sitting in front of her. Arthur was, with the exception of his pride, mostly unharmed from the encounter. This however, explained why he was still cross about being buried under the Filipina's purchases in an undignified manner. She had invited him to dinner in apology, which was why they now found themselves seated across each other in a seaside fusion cuisine restaurant.

"You certainly got Alfred's grace…" Arthur commented dryly as he gazed out the window overlooking the bay area. He never blamed her in the first place, but seeing her flustered and watching her struggle with embarrassment made him decide to play victim.

Maria gasped indignantly at Arthur's comment, "That was low. Besides, you're not hurt at all. You're just pretending to be."

"How do you know? I could have broken ribs for all you know!"

"You'd be writhing with pain if you had broken ribs!"

"Either way, it was your fault." Arthur replied stubbornly, bringing his fist to the table and completely ignoring the meal set before him.

"And I said I'm sorry! _Anong pinaglalaban mo_?!" Maria knitted her brows; she was starting to raise her voice.

"What the hell does that even mean?"

Maria opened her mouth to reply but Arthur cut her off, saying, "You know what, never mind. Let's just eat." He knew she had more to say; he saw it in the way her eyes flashed. She always wanted to have the last word, so it was a surprise to Arthur when she decided to keep quiet.

Arthur had started to eat dinner in silence when Maria suddenly asked, "Arthur? Why did you leave without saying goodbye? I kept my promise." Maria laughed dryly and bitterly added, "You obviously didn't."

Maria saw Arthur drop his fork and watched as it clattered onto the plate beneath it. She had to ask. After all these years, it still hurt.

.

.

 _The shore was peaceful that night as the pirate and the pearl of the orient seas walked under the light of the stars side by side. Maria could feel her heart beating; she feared it was loud enough for her companion to hear. His hand grazed hers lightly before their hands entwined naturally._

" _Maria?"_

" _What is it, Arthur?"_

" _Promise me you won't ever forget me. Promise that you'll always remember how I made you smile, and please forgive me for everything I've done to hurt or disappoint you…" He suddenly clasped her hand in both of his as emerald clashed with brown eyes. He pushed a lock of hair from her face behind her ear and continued, "Promise me you'll always remember me as I am at this very moment."_

 _Maria frowned, worried, "What's wrong, Arthur? Are you in trouble? Maybe I can – "_

 _He surprised her by letting go of her hand and taking her into his arms. She felt him quivering slightly as he pressed her closer to him. 'Papa Antonio and Kuya Alejandro would kill them both if they saw this right now,' Maria thought to herself._

" _Just – just promise me," She could feel Arthur's lips as they grazed her hair lightly. This was highly inappropriate, though Maria found herself unable to tear herself away. The desperation in Arthur's voice only made Maria worry even more. She could feel his shaky breaths, "promise you'll always remember me as I am before you right now. Whatever people tell you about me, remember me this way."_

" _Alright, but promise me the same thing. And that if I helped bring down your walls, even if it's just a little, promise you won't put them back up. I know this is the real you, Arthur, and I will always remember you this way." Maria replied as she looked up at him and beamed. She stood rooted to the ground as Arthur sighed and brought their foreheads together. He pulled away and kissed her brow lightly, murmuring, "Thank you, Maria."_

 _He walked her home, and everything seemed back to the way it was. Maria awoke the next day to find her Papa Antonio and Kuya Alejandro had returned, but no trace was left of the young Englishman who had so captivated our young Filipina._

 _._

 _._

"All these years I worked hard. I cooperated with _Kuya_ Alfred, just to see you. Only to find that you had entered far deeper into your shell than you ever had before. I don't mind if you forget me, I'm sort of used to that by now. But it saddens me that you continue to isolate yourself to this day." Maria continued, watching Arthur's reactions. He couldn't meet her eyes, head turned towards the nearest window overlooking the docks and hands gripping the side of the table.

Maria felt ignored. It was just like him, she thought, to avoid talking about these things. She sighed, excused herself, and stood up to leave the restaurant. Arthur, confused as to whether of not he should follow, hesitated for a while, stood up, left cash for the food and quickly left in pursuit of Maria.

Maria, who had held back tears of frustration and sadness back in the restaurant, let go of all restraints as soon as she felt the spray of the sea on her face. It reminded her of home so much. It reminded her of that night she promised, that night she realized he was as fond of her as she of him. It broke her heart now to see that not only had he forgotten her, but had also –

What was that? The sound of hurried footsteps in pavement took her back centuries ago, when the sound of two pairs of feet echoing as they hit the cobbled streets of Manila was a nightly occurrence, when the lights of gas lamps dimly illuminated her constant companion's emerald green eyes, when –

"Maria!"

Yes, that voice sounded like it fit in with the memory, except for the fact that it was actually real. A hand grabbed her wrist and another spun her around. She found herself face to face with an obviously exhausted Arthur Kirkland.

"I have thought of you every day since I left, and my walls are up because only you could ever bring them down."

Maria's breath caught in her throat as she slowly processed what Arthur told her ever so earnestly. Then, reality caught up with her. "Even so, you probably have someone now, so I won't bother you anymore."

The expression on Maria's face before she once again turned around to leave broke Arthur's heart. He caught up to her and blocked her way. "Don't you understand, you idiot? It's just you! It's only ever been and ever will be you!"

Maria stared up at him for a few seconds, letting his words sink in. She opened her mouth as is to say something, but hesitated.

"Maria? What is it?"

"If I make you promise not to ever forget what you told me right now, would you actually do it this time?" Maria asked, laughing as tears welled up in her eyes. Arthur enveloped her in his arms as he did centuries ago and replied, "I told you I never broke my promise, but if that's what it takes for you to believe me, then yes."

Arthur kissed Maria on the brow, exactly as he had done before, and they walked back to their hotels hand in hand as if their long night walks had never been interrupted by wars and invaders.


	13. Alejandro: Mí Hermaná Part 1

Alejandro: _Nueva España_ and _Las Islas Filipinas_ (Part 1)

 _ **A/N**_

 **I just love calling Mexico** _ **Kuya**_ **Nueva.**

 _ **Nueva España**_ **and** _ **Las Islas Filipinas**_ **were both discovered by Spain in the 1500s. After colonies were formed, Spain established a galleon trade between Manila,** _ **Las Islas Filipinas**_ **and Acapulco,** _ **Nueva España**_ **. This was the start of a strong friendship between the two countries. After Mexico broke free of Spain's reign, the newly sovereign state assisted the Philippines to do the same which contributed to the ongoing Philippine Revolution. Nowadays, the Philippines and Mexico are very similar in traditions, cultures, and practices because of the Manila-Acapulco Trade. Maria and Jandro also love TV dramas, although the latter rarely admits it.**

 **Mexico OC (Alejandro Carriedo Hernandez): first name is based on the character in** _ **DamageCtrl**_ **'s UKPH fic "A Bedtime Story (England x Philippines)" in Wattpad, which got me onto the UKPH ship in the first place. I recommend it to other UKPH shippers, although I must rate it M. You have been warned.**

 **Brunei Darussalam OC (Zafran Abdullah Muhammad) by: Mr-Brunei-Darussalam of deviantart**

 **P.S. Please give me suggestions because I'm seriously running out of ideas.**

.

.

A boy with unruly dark hair and tanned skin slept peacefully as the bells of the nearby cathedral tolled, indicating the seventh hour of the day. For a child looking no more than nine years of age, he slept peacefully; fatigue and days of voyaging had taken its toll. Chocolate brown eyes hid behind his thick, dark lashes as the tropical sun streamed down from the slightly open window onto his bed. Suddenly –

"Nuevaaaa! Come down and meet your new _hermana_!"

Alejandro awoke to the somewhat annoying tone of his Spanish 'father', Antonio Carriedo, the _conquistador._ He stumbled out of his bed, disoriented upon finding himself in a room not his own, and remembering that it was prepared for his arrival. Antonio had demanded that he sail with his traders to Asia as the former had high hopes in his newly built colony. If Alejandro recalled the contents of the letter his Papa sent him correctly, this new land was a large part of what Antonio called the Spanish East Indies. With that said, Alejandro travelled alongside his merchant traders with the finest goods and produce his country could provide and he had reached the shores of _Las Islas Filipinas_ last night. Antonio, upon seeing his 'son', ushered him to his home and led him straight into bed; he was, after all, still a young country.

"Alejandro Carriedo, you come down here right now! _Andalé!"_ Antonio's voice cut through his thoughts and he hurriedly put on his clothes. Alejandro was dying to examine this new home, with large, sturdy wooden doors and shining, wood-paneled floors, but instead he hastily made his way out of the room and down the first staircase he saw, leaving the bed in complete disarray.

As he waited downstairs for his 'son', Antonio felt Maria's hand clutch his tighter. He could tell she was nervous. She was adorable, even if she did look like a boy when he found her accidentally. In his defense, she was pointing a spear to his face and she was covered in dirt, dried leaves, and mud; females in his country do not do such savage things. It was a good choice, Antonio surmised, to make her wear more feminine clothes from his country. He could not imagine how such a small country survived by herself in such a dangerous place. He would have to make sure she is taught to be civilized if he wanted to present her to the world –

"You called, Papa?" Alejandro skipped the last few steps down the narra staircase and landed a few feet from Antonio and Maria. While Maria hid further behind her Papa, Antonio simply glared at the boy. "Jandro! That is not a good example for your _hermana!_ You had better be more careful."

" _Sí,_ Papa _. Lo siento."_ Alejandro inclined his head, trying to look like he was ashamed. He then turned to the girl hiding behind his adoptive father. Maria, noticing Jandro's eyes shift towards her, shielded herself more behind Antonio.

Antonio placed a hand on Maria's head and gently told her to come forward. Maria left her hiding spot from behind him and faced Alejandro apprehensively. Antonio did not seem to notice. "Nueva, this is Maria Clara. This is her country, and she will be your _hermana_ from now on. I won't be here very often, so I want you to take care of her in my place, _lo entiendes_?"

Alejandro merely nodded as he scrutinized the Asian country. Her air was so unlike that of his sisters; he supposed it must be because she was from the other half of the known world. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black even, and she had wide, clear brown eyes and a tanned complexion. She seemed to be almost his age, or at least slightly younger, and was also a few inches shorter than him. A crown of small, white, fragrant flowers adorned her head and a cross, similar to the ones Antonio had given him and his siblings when he adopted them, hung from her neck.

Maria shifted uncomfortably under Alejandro's gaze. His eyes were so scrutinizing; this was coupled with his thoughtful frown which Maria assumed was due to her inadequacies as a country.

Right before Alejandro's and Antonio's eyes, Maria burst into tears, crying for people she called _Ate_ Nesia, _Ate_ Malaya, and Zafran. Alarmed and sligtly sympathetic to her current state, Alejandro rushed forward and held her hands in his, "Maria, _hermana_ , don't cry! I'm sorry if I scared you – I did not mean to. Lo siento, Maria." He hugged her and started stroking her hair as her sobs dwindled down.

Antonio watched the scene unfold and it warmed his heart that his underlings could get along so wonderfully. Nueva, he decided, was going to be the best big brother for his youngest daughter.

" _Kuya_ Nueva?" Maria had finally stopped crying, and although her eyes were still red her spirits had somewhat lifted. As Alejandro let her go, Maria acknowledged that she would not be seeing her family for a very long time, but at least she was sure that _Ate_ Nesia, _Ate_ Malaya, and Zafran would think her in capable hands with a big brother like her _Kuya_ Nueva. "Papa told me all about your dances while you were still asleep. Will you teach me? I love dancing."

"Of course, hermana," Jandro replied, smiling down on her new and only little sister, "but you shall have to tour me around your country first in exchange."

Maria beamed and held out her hand, "What are we waiting for, then? _Tara!"_

Alejandro took her hand and she dragged him along laughing, leaving Antonio Carriedo alone in the exquisitely furnished living room. As he watched his two underlings play, he realized he would not have it any other way. _Las Islas Filipinas_ and _Nueva España_ were now partners in crime.


	14. Alejandro: Mí Hermaná Part 2

Alejandro: Nueva España and Las Islas Filipinas (Part 2)

 **A/N**

 **Again, I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I've been really busy lately, so with medical school and a choral competition (which we won, by the way), I can't really just sit down and finish this chapter (which has been stuck in my fanfiction folder for around months now). I'm really really sorry.**

 **This chapter is set in WW2, wherein Alejandro reminisces about his life growing up with Maria on his way to help liberate a war-torn Philippines in 1945. Kinda short, I know, but what's a third year medical student to do, right? I do have ideas, I swear!**

Col. Antonio Cárdenas Rodríguez stared at the seemingly significantly younger man beside him. Alejandro, who seemed to have just reached adulthood in human years, was nothing short of troubled as he gazed at the scene unfolding before him. While the colonel decided whether or not to approach him and offer him some words of comfort, Alejandro curled his fists, fury clearly etched on his usually kind tanned face. What kind of country could wreak this much chaos and destruction on another country, especially one that had been his trading partner, even years before Antonio Carriedo discovered her? Alejandro had to double take the first time he set eyes on the city of Manila. He was enraged; this was supposed to be an open city! Not only did the Asian member of the Axis invade his _hermana's_ country, he also breached a promise. What was once a lively town in which Alejandro often spent part of his time in to care for his _hermana_ was now reduced to rubble and debris. Even the walled city of Intramuros was not spared; the original campus of a prominent university was struck to the ground… he and _España_ had been proud of that school…

" _Señorito_ Alejandro…"

Jandro lost his focus at the address. The colonel's men were starting to sift through the debris of what was once the great façade of the old university, searching through the rubble for casualties. As others started to do the same, Alejandro's eyes flew to a very familiar sight; a chain of small, white, fragrant flowers, weaved together as a coronet, littered on the ground, crushed and broken. Maria's _sampaguitas_ …

"Maria?" Alejandro gasped. His heart raced and he could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. Perhaps he was too late; what then? As he ran to confirm his suspicions, he absurdly thought of the thorough beating he'd get from Antonio if he let anything happen to his little sister. He grasped at the ruins alongside the men, gasping for air as he felt tears run down his face.

He cursed Kuro. That _pendejo_! If anything happened to Maria he'd… he'd…

Several pairs of eyes watch him struggle with his feelings as he lifted rock after rock desperately, including a pair that struggled to focus from the shadows of a dilapidated building.

" _Kuya_ Jandro?"

Alejandro turned from the pile of debris to see Maria, or at least, a shell of her former self. The naturally petite but healthy Filipina was now thin, her skin cracked and bruised from combat, her hair matted with mud and sweat. The glint in her eye was the same one she had when she fought to part ways from Spain – the very one Jandro himself had inspired her to wear. With her left hand, she held a stained _bolo_ and with her right she held a gun, one Alejandro recognized belonged to Alfred's collection. He must have given it to her when he was forced to leave her alone.

"Maria, _mí_ _hermana_ , what has he done to you?" Maria fell into her brother's arms, exhaustion and emotions finally breaking down her defenses.

" _Kuya_ Jandro! I'm so sorry you had to come here to help me! I wasn't strong enough… They took me and _Kuya_ Alfred by surprise. They attacked me only hours after they tried to get to him. I was about to help when – " Jandro held his sister tighter as she cried.

"Maria, _mí_ _hermana,_ you know I would cross the oceans again and again for you even if you had merely stubbed your toe." He replied, earning a tired but genuine laugh from her as she clung tighter to him. Despite her obviously intact sense of humor, his concern for Maria and his anger towards Kuro were still battling for dominance. No one had the right to make his _hermana_ cry…

Kuro would pay.


End file.
